When You're Gone
by xXYaoiLuverXx
Summary: Gajeel and Natsu gets into an argument about Gajeel not opening up and not trusting Natsu Pairing: Natsu/Gajeel a little Songfic in the story I just hope you guys enjoy it I don't own any lyrics Avril Lavigne owns them
1. When You're Gone

Ok this like the first story I ever wrote so please no rude comment I would love to have some advise though to make my future stories better =D I hope you enjoy the story

* * *

><p><em>Italics- is the song <em>

**_Bold Italics- is Gajeel Talking to himself in his head _**

Normal- its just normal with the communications

* * *

><p>(SLAM) Was the only thing you heard as Gajeel flinching a little? He and his boyfriend Natsu yet again had another argument about how Gajeel needed to open up and trust Natsu, so that their relationship could work. Being Gajeel he was stubborn about it they got into an argument which was a heated argument and Natsu couldn't take no more so he left Gajeel alone in his house.<p>

"Fuck." the Iron Dragon screamed as he punches the wall making a dent in it. Gajeel went to his room and slam the door and jump into his bed face first and yell into his pillow. He needed something to get his mind off about what happen a few seconds ago so he rolled over grab his iPod and started to listen to whatever was on he didn't care what song it was he just need to listen to something. Gajeel close his eyes and start to think while the music plays.

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone (A/N: I'm not doing the whole song I'm just doing some of lines)_

_**Does he really think it's my fault that I can't open up? I've been alone ever since Metalicana disappear.**_

Gajeel didn't know why but his anger was now turning into sadness. He had this weird feeling in his stomach, he thought it was just the song that was making him upset so he decide he was going to change it but he didn't he just let it play.

_And the bed where you lie. Is made up on your side_

As Gajeel turn on his side where Natsu used to lie when he came to Gajeel's House

_**You're not here; you're not here to hold me, you're not here to tell me everything will be ok.**_

Gajeel didn't realize he was crying until his eyes started to sting.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_**When I saw you turn around my mind just started rambling with emotions and when you slam that door I got scared because I just knew once you walk over this relationship was over. Now I finally realized when it's too late that I need you I need you here with me. **_

Gajeel cried more he was shaking yelling I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Natsu. "This is my entire fault everything all my fault." Gajeel said as he kept cry and while the music was playing in his ears.

_When you're gone. The pieces of my heart are missing you_

Gajeel Felt like shit he felt so broken.

_When you're gone. The face I came to know is missing too_

Gajeel just wanted Natsu back he wanted to be back in his arms.

_When you're gone. The words I need to hear to always get me through the day. And make it OK. I miss you_

"I miss you Natsu."

Gajeel sat up wiped his face and look and saw a picture that him and Natsu had took, he grab the picture and put it close to his heart. He put his back to the headboard and listens to the music play while he started to think.

_I can hardly breathe; I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

Gajeel felt the tears coming back he tried with all his might to hold them down.

_When you're gone. The words I need to hear will always get me through the day. And make it OK. I miss you_

Gajeel said the last line with a shaky voice. He was just staring at the picture thinking he needed Natsu; he needed him back here now. As soon as the song ended he got up from his bed put his jacket on he was out the door looking for Natsu.

Gajeel was everywhere searching for the Salamander he first check his house be bang as hard as he could but no one open the door. He was starting to get a little frustrated and he could smell it was about to rain so he searches faster. He then went to the Guild he cursed at himself because he should have check there second everybody knew Fairy Tail was like another home to Natsu, by the time he got there it was raining and he got wet.

Everyone at Fairy Tail acting like their usual selves Gajeel heart kinda sank down when he didn't see Natsu. He went over to Mirajane and ask her if she seen Natsu.

"Hey Mira have you see Natsu by any chance?" Gajeel ask with a little concern in his voice. Mira look at Gajeel and saw that he got caught in the rain.

"Oh dear Gajeel you soak and wet." As she grab a towel and gave to him to dry off.

"'Thanks." Gajeel said as he dried off "But Mira have you seen Natsu."

"Yes I have he came in here to get a Mission he look pretty mad like he got into an argument with somebody." She said as she looks at Gajeel

"Oh…do you know how long will the mission would take and what time is train is leaving.'' As he tried to keep the sadness out of his voice.

"I think the mission would be no more than three or four days he has to help this old man that says his house is haunted I think Natsu becoming a ghost buster," as Mira laugh

Three or Four days Gajeel thought he just wanted to sit in the corner and mope. "What time is the train leaving again?"

"The train should be…leaving right now." As she look at the Clock

That was it Gajeel heart sank and broke into a million pieces. He turn away left leaving a confuse Mira. He walks home back in the rain all soak and wet he wanted to cry, he wanted disappear, he wanted Natsu.

When he got to his door he grabs the knob ready to open the door but the door was already open he heard noise like someone was doing something Gajeel change his arm into an Iron Sword ready to slice whoever was in the house. When he opens the door ready to go slice the person until he stop he froze.

Gajeel look at the intruder who was in his house but realize it wasn't an intruder in was "Natsu" Gajeel said with a shaky voice.

Natsu look at Gajeel and saw the sad expression on his face "sorry I left the door open I knew where you put the spare key so I let myse-." As he got cut off when he was tackle on the floor by Gajeel "what the hell Gajeel." He started to yell then he stop as he felt Gajeel shaking

"I'm Sorry." Gajeel said while he started to cry again and his voice became shakier. "I'm sorry Natsu I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry." Gajeel cried as Natsu sat up look at the Shaky Iron Dragon. Who look up at him.

"Can you please forgive Natsu?" Gajeel said with his head down

Natsu was still in a little shock he never saw Gajeel be so vulnerable. Gajeel was trying to keep his breathing normal seeing the Salamander just surprised him and which the tears came back. Gajeel Spoke again since Natsu wasn't speaking.

"I know you're mad at me for not being able to open up and trust you but I just wanted to tell that when Metalicana disappear I was on my own I couldn't tell people thing I couldn't trust people grew up like that. When I met you I knew we got off at the wrong start but after that we became frenemies I was scared to tell you I that I like you but I did and when we became a couple that was the happiest day I had in my whole life." Gajeel said as he looks at Natsu and continued.

"What I'm basically trying to tell you is that I'm ready I'm ready to pour my heart out to you I'm ready to show you how much love I got for you I'm ready to let you in because when you left out that door my whole world just ended I need you Natsu I need you in My Life." as a couple of tears came down his face.

Natsu pulled Gajeel close to him as he wipe the tears away and hug him and kiss him pouring the love into that kiss then he pulled away "I realize the same thing Gajeel that why I couldn't go on the mission I couldn't leave you I need you right there by my side." Natsu smiled and kiss Gajeel again as Gajeel wraps his arms around Natsu neck.

Both of the felt whole again, they felt united and nothing going to break them apart ever again.


	2. Sequel :3

Sequel to when you're gone Hope you like it :3

_Italics-Thoughts_

* * *

><p>(The next day in the Morning)<p>

Gajeel POV

_I open my eyes to see that he was right there in front of me sleeping so peaceful he had his arm around my waist I didn't want to move and disturb his sleep so I was going to sit there until he wakes up. What happen yesterday made me realized that I can't function when he is not around I need him, I need the support he gives to me and like I said before I'm not going to hold back my love for him I'm going to put everything I have into this relationship "I love you Natsu." He said as he gently kiss Natsu on the lips and smile when he saw Natsu smile in his sleep._

Normal POV

10 minutes had past and Gajeel still was sitting in Natsu's embrace Gajeel didn't care he love how Natsu held him; he felt safe. A groan was heard from Natsu as he yawned opening his eyes first thing he say was Gajeel and his beautiful ruby red eyes staring at him. "Good Morning Baby." Natsu said kissing Gajeel on the forehead as Gajeel said good morning back "what time did you get up?" Natsu asked

"I got up about 15 minutes ago." Gajeel answered

"So you just laid here?" Natsu asking another question

"You ask a lot of question in the morning ^^''' and yeah, you had your arm around my waist and I didn't want to move and interrupt you sleeping because you was sleeping so peacefully." Said Gajeel

"Oh." Natsu said with a slightly blush. Natsu sat up and pulled Gajeel on top of his lap "…..Gajeel about yesterday I just want to say that I'm sorry I shouldn't had snapped at you like that it was just I was upset I really wanted you to open up to me, I wanted you to trust me, I just want you to know that I'm there for you and that I'll protect you from anything and that I don't want anything to split us apart because I love you Gajeel." Natsu said as he pulled Gajeel into and warm tight embrace

"I love you too Natsu and the love we have for each other I don't think anything can break us apart." said Gajeel as he kissed Natsu on the lips and as Natsu kissed him back.

Two Dragon Slayers equal to, two Lovers which equal an unbreakable bond.

* * *

><p>Im sorry it was short but I hope you enjoyed the Sequel<p> 


End file.
